Carine Everdeen
Carine Everdeen is the mother of Katniss and Primrose Everdeen, and is the wife of Mr Everdeen. She is from District 12 and has lived in District 13 and District 4 as well. She is well-known to be a healer. Early life When she was a child, she used to live in a merchant area and became a healer. Later, in 50 ADD, she saw her friend, Maysilee Donner get chosen to be in the Games. After she died, Maysilee's parents gave Carine the famous mockingjay pin. Later, she met Mr. Everdeen, and fell in love with him for his looks and singing talent. She was originally going to marry Zander Mellark, but she left him for Mr. Everdeen. Shortly after, the two married. In 58 ADD, she gave birth to Katniss Everdeen, and in 62 ADD, she would have another child named Primrose Everdeen with her husband. She and her youngest child would often help injured people from her district. In 69 ADD, her husband died in a mining accent. She fell into a great depression after her husbands death, causing her to let her daughters almost starve. Thankfully, Katniss would save the two by hunting in the woods. The Hunger Games During this time, she gets both children ready for this year's reaping. She was very surprised to see that Prim's name was picked for the reaping, and Carine was even more surprised when Katniss volunteered in her place. Later, when she went to say goodbye to Katniss, she promised to take care of Prim and to not let her starve like she did when Prim's father died. Later, when Katniss comes home, she is seen to be very happy to see that her child has made it through the Games. Catching Fire During this time, she was very unnerved to see President Snow enter her home. She checked up on the two and later saved Gale's life after he got whipped by using her background of medical knowledge. When Katniss has to go back into the Games, she is heard crying hysterically, knowing that this year's Games will be much harder. When Katniss is inevitably reaped, she can't even say goodbye to her due to the new procedure in place. When District 12 is bombed, she and Prim are saved by Gale and she sets up a medical station in the woods. Mockingjay When living in District 13, she works as a nurse instead of a healer. She and Prim take care of the wounded and sick. When Katniss finds her prep team beat-up, she takes them to her mother and she fixes them up. After Katniss returns from the hospital from District 8, Carine takes care of Katniss momentarily in the hospital. When Katniss awakes, Carine is mad at Katniss that she didn't tell that she'd leave. Katniss then promises that she will next time, and then Carine takes care of her until Katniss has fully recovered. During the time the Capitol bombs District 13, she leaves to go to the bunker room. When asked where Prim was, she grows worried that she left too early without Prim. Later, when Prim, Carine and Katniss are safe in the bunker, Carine goes to help the wounded. Carine says goodbye to Katniss when she leaves with her squad to kill Snow. After Prim dies, Carine goes to District 4 when the rebellion has stopped to be a medic. When Katniss calls Carine, they both mourn over the loss of Prim.